


Conundrum

by Emmalie22



Series: Merlin Holmes [3]
Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Moriarty is Alive, POV John Watson, merlin holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalie22/pseuds/Emmalie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin leaves Moriarty strung up in an old abandoned factory. Sherlock doesn't know what to do. John is exasperated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conundrum

John still couldn’t quite believe it staring at Moriarty. The man hung from the ceiling with a silver rope, strung up like a pig. The dark factory echoed with each footstep that Sherlock took as he paced. 

“- still have no ideas for what I should do.” Sherlock ranted, “I’m at a conundrum John! Me. Indecisive.”

“That is a problem,” John muttered, still staring. 

“I know. I know. I can’t kill him. That would be something my brothers would do, but if they did it nobody would question it. But if I killed him, oh no, I would be irredeemable.”

Moriarty’s eye brow furrowed, “Your brother’s seem to be terrible people. I’m a terrible person. Therefore, you shouldn’t kill me.”

Sherlock ignored him. 

“Killing him would be bad,” John stated, “we should turn him in.”

“Bad? Like very bad?” Sherlock tipped his head as if the question genuinely stumped him. 

“Yes,” John nodded. “Like go to jail bad.”

Sherlock laughed. Then stopped. 

Sherlock laughed again. 

“Jail, John, what type of moron do you think I am?”

“I don’t think he thinks you’re a moron. More of that he is one himself,” Moriarty commented. 

“I didn’t ask for your opinion and don’t insult John!” Sherlock defended him.

John glared at the man, “Thank you.” He smiled at Sherlock.

Sherlock returned it. “Yes, John, that is for me and me alone to do.”

“That’s not what-”

Sherlock cut John off. “As I was saying. I can’t kill him, and I can’t leave him. Than all of the work Merlin did would be for naught. Merlin caught him,” Sherlock pouted.

“Then turn him in,” John started. 

“Why weren’t you more of a genius? I was so hopeful that there would be a game afoot.”

“I am a genius,” Moriarty stated, “How do you know that my associates haven’t been alerted of my kidnapping?”

“That wouldn’t be. You would be gone by now, and there are no trackers on your clothes. My brother would make sure of it,” Sherlock rationalized still pacing. 

“True, yet, Sherlock darling. I really don’t want to die. How about we come to a consensus? I help you, you help me?” The man flashed a relaxed grin completely unlike someone in a hold akin to a pig on death row. 

“John, is that morally acceptable?” Sherlock questioned. 

“No,” he shook his head. Not at all.

“Hmm, then we are right where we started. What to do with him…” Sherlock walked over to the man and put his hand on his chin. 

“You should turn him in,” John prompted. 

“You are quite the evil villain. I was hoping for an arch nemesis. Is that too much to ask? John?”

“No…” John trailed off, wondering when his world turned into a comic book.

Sherlock huffed, paced again, and finally snapped, “John. I have it.”

“What Sherlock?”

“We should turn him in!”


End file.
